A ma Fleur préférée
by Yuuki Momoru
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke sont en primaire, la classe de CE1. C'est bientôt noël et les élèves encadrés de leur professeur font une journée "jeux de société". Sasuke en profite pour faire sa déclaration. UA sasunaru et OOC je pense.


**One Shot :** A ma Fleur préférée

**Auteur :** Dégénérée ?

**Pairing :** SasuNaru

**Genre :** Shonen-ai

**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi !

x') J'ai eu une petite idée de fic et ...ça risque d'être un gros délire...(Conscience : Y_Y Tous tes one-shot sont des délires...)  
Je sais pas d'où j'ai sortie ça....XD  
Ne me tuez pas en lisant ça...Je l'ai pas fais exprès...x')

* * *

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Naruto en a assez. Il s'assoit sur un banc sous les portes manteaux, posant son jeu de sept familles à côté de lui. Balançant ses petits pieds dans le vide, il observe tranquillement. Les autres enfants s'activent, ils crient, se chamaillent pour avoir une part de gâteau avant tout le monde, certains rigolent d'autres boudent. La maîtresse est débordée, elle essaye désespérément de calmer tout ce beau monde.  
C'est normal qu'ils soient tous excités comme ça...y a pas de leçons aujourd'hui. C'est la journée "jeux de société", ils vont s'amuser avec des pions, les avaler, les lancer à travers la classe. Bref, c'est la fête.  
Noël c'est bientôt, et donc les vacances c'est demain.

Naruto encline un peu la tête sur la droite, il a l'impression que la maîtresse va pleurer. Elle hurle à tous de se calmer, mais ils en ont rien à péter puisque demain ils l'a reverront pas. Naruto n'aime pas vraiment quand elle pleure de fatigue comme ça, il l'aime bien la maîtresse même si il ne fait jamais ses devoirs.  
Bientôt les tables seront prêtes, les jeux installés et les groupes fait.

Il a pas envie de les aider, il a mal aux pieds. Non en fait, il a la flemme. Il soupire tout en s'appuyant nonchalamment sur le mur.  
C'est alors qu'un petit garçon de sa classe vient le déranger, se plantant devant lui les sourcils froncés et les joues un peu rouge. Il s'appelle Sasuke, enfin Naruto n'en est pas vraiment sûr. Le petit brun ne parle pas beaucoup pendant les leçons de la maîtresse, il vient souvent au tableau pour résoudre une équation de mathématique que personne n'a compris. Sasuke est très bon dans ces matières-là, mais à part ça, Naruto ne connait pas grand chose de lui. Il aimerait beaucoup en savoir plus, il l'observe tout le temps du fond de la classe mais n'a jamais vraiment osé lui parler.

Il se redresse en se demandant ce que le brun veut de lui.

- Tu veux jouer à mon jeu ?

Sasuke fait non de la tête. Puis il sort une feuille de classeur de sa poche, qu'il se met à lire doucement et presque à voix basse. Il commence à lire une phrase que Naruto n'entend pas.

- Tu peux répéter ? Tu parles pas assez fort.

Sasuke a les joues qui s'enflamment et s'assoit à côté du blond. Et il reprend, les yeux baissés sur sa feuille, trop gêné pour regarder Naruto dans les yeux.

- Tu es ma petite fleur que j'ai tellement cherchée  
Dans mon jardin secret je t'ai trouvé  
J'ai prié dieu de ne plus nous séparer

"Tu es une fleur rare et précieuse  
Avec des formes tellement gracieuses  
Et des capacités aussi nombreuses

"Doté d'une joie de vivre hors du commun  
Une personnalité de souverain  
Et une volonté sans limite ni loi

"Nous sommes lié par des liens magiques  
Des liens nobles et magnifiques  
Comme dans les histoires féeriques

"Le jour ou je t'ai cueilli  
J'étais totalement ébloui,  
Par ta beauté infinie

"J'espère qu'après cette déclaration d'amour  
Tu accepteras de devenir mon ange pour toujours

"Et avant de clore ce poème  
Sache qu'à jamais, je t'aime."

Naruto le regarde les yeux grands ouverts. Sasuke inspire un bon coup et le regarde dans les yeux tout en abaissant sa feuille.

- C'est pour ta maman ? Demande Naruto.

Sasuke fronce les sourcils et chuchote rouge de honte :

- C'est pour toi, crétin ! C'est un poème d'Abada Walib.

Le petit blond rougit un peu et incline la tête.

- C'est qui ça Ababa Valib ?

- On s'en fout ! S'énerve le brun.

Naruto se redresse convenablement tout étonné.

- Bon alors, tu veux bien être mon amoureux oui ou non ?

Sasuke est direct, Naruto vient de le remarquer. Il gonfle ses joues et fait "non" de la tête tout en se mettant de dos. Le petite brun soupire, et s'approche de sa petite fleur pour demander plus calmement :

- Et pourquoi ? Je t'ai lus un poème, c'est pas comme ça qu'on fait ?

Naruto se retourne a demi et répond :

- Ben non. Normalement on l'écrit soi-même le poème ensuite on traite pas de "crétin" celui que tu aimes. Et en plus, j'suis un garçon comme toi.

Sasuke s'étonne, il n'avait pas fait attention à ce détail. Plus il se souvient d'un livre qu'il a lut sur les empereurs romains.

- Ben tu sais, l'empereur Néron, il couchait avec pleins de garçons.

Naruto est choqué, il se retourne et plaque sa main sur la bouche de Sasuke.

- Faut pas dire ça ! Sinon, la maîtresse va te dire de te laver la langue avec du savon !

Le petit brun retire les doigts de Naruto un par un avant de déclarer :

- Comme si on le faisait en vrai...

Un petit silence s'en suit :

- Tu l'as pas fait, hein ?

C'est alors que le blond détourne la conversation, un peu rouge :

- C'est qui ça, Néron ?

Sasuke sourit doucement, un peu moqueur.

- On s'en fout. Alors tu veux bien être mon amoureux ?

- Et toi, pourquoi tu m'aimes ? Tu préférais pas plutôt une fille ?

- Non. C'est toi ma fleur.

Naruto ne comprend pas vraiment ce qu'il veut dire par là, mais sourit de toutes ses dents, content que Sasuke le compare à une fleur.

- Et j'suis quoi comme fleur ?

- Une marguerite. J'adore les marguerites.

- J'suis pas une rose ?

- Non, c'est vieillot les roses, et en plus ça a des épines. Toi t'as pas d'épines.

Le sourire du blond s'élargit. Sasuke embrasse sa joue très vite. Tellement vite que Naruto n'a même pas senti les lèvres du brun. Ce dernier, regarde tout autour de lui, trop embarrassé par ce qu'il vient de faire.

- Alors...tu veux bien être mon amoureux maintenant ? Demande t-il encore une fois en chuchotant.

Naruto fait semblant de réfléchir, un doigt sur son menton. Il fait exprès d'agacer le brun.

- Alors...S'impatiente celui-ci.

- A condition que tu m'embrasses comme Néron embrasse les garçons avec qui il couche.

- Néron, il est crevé y a plus de trois milles ans !

- Sasuke ! Naruto ! Non mais ça va pas de prononcer des gros mots pareils ! Aller vous lavez la langue avec du savon !

Ils se mettent à rire tous les deux. Et Naruto commence à sortir de la pièce, prêt à se diriger vers les toilettes.

- Je savais que tu l'avais vraiment fais...

Le blondinet lui tire la langue, avant de dire un :

- Oh fait, j'veux bien être ton amoureux.

Sasuke rougit tout en souriant doucement. Tout content que la marguerite soit enfin sienne.

~~##~~  
Auteur Dégénérée : :D Voilà c'est tout guimauve, tout petit, tout mignon. Et la fin n'est pas terrible mais j'ai pas trouvé mieux...  
Conscience : x') Néron qui couche avec des garçons...  
Sasu : T_T J'ai pas ma langue dans ma poche moi...  
Naru : T_T Et moi je me lave la langue avec du savon...  
Auteur Dégénérée : Non, mais l'histoire avec Néron est véridique ! Il avait un penchant pour les hommes.  
Sasu : Ben je sais pas où j'ai pu lire ça moi...  
Conscience : Nous non plus. D'ailleurs c'est suspect..._  
Naru : XDDD

Reviews ?


End file.
